The Voices I Hear
by startswithgoodbye9412
Summary: Mitchie has a problem that no one but her immediate family knows. What happens when Shane finds out? Will he shun her like the rest of the world? Or will he help her? I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING DEALING WITH CAMP ROCK OR ITS CHARACTERS!
1. Chapter 1 Diagnosed

"Hello, my name is Mitchie Torres I am 15-years old, and I am a paranoid schizophrenic." I was a new member in the local schizophrenic group therapy session. After six months of people thinking I was crazy, I was finally diagnosed as a paranoid schizophrenic. My mom thought I was faking at first that was until I refused to come out of my room for two weeks straight. It wasn't to prove my point; it was the voices that wouldn't leave me alone.

_I ran to my room afraid someone would come after me. "No, no, get away!" I screamed as I ran into the corner of my room. I slid down the wall and grabbed my ears between my hands. I rocked back and forth, begging the voices to stop._

_I cringed as I saw the door open. My mom stepped in and came closer to me. "Honey, what's wrong?" She took in my state of mind._

"_Make them stop, please. Just make them stop." I tried as tears came pouring out of my eyes._

"_Make what stop?" She asked carefully, as if she was afraid I would explode. She sat slowly on my bed, afraid to come any close._

"_The voices, just please make them stop." I shouted as loud as I could. Sure, I have heard different voices the past couple months, but never had it been this bad. I looked up at my mom and she had a slightly disappointed expression on. I didn't understand why until she opened her mouth._

"_Mitchie, I thought you of all people would know not to do drugs." I gave her a confused expression. She came over to me and led me to my bed. "Come on, I'll get you some Tylenol."_

"_Mom," I whimpered. "I don't do drugs. I haven't ever touched the stuff." I protested. She gave me a look saying 'I-know-your-lying-so-just-spit-it-out'._

"_Mitchie what have I told you about lying?" I looked at her and then cringed. I curled in a ball and cried as the voices got louder._

"_Mom, please." I cried and shook. The voices where screaming at me. As much as I won't admit it to my mom, I hardly sleep anymore. I just can't with the voices. They scream at me when I try to sleep, they yell at me when I even close my eyes._

"_This is worse than I thought. Come on, let's go to the hospital." She tugged on my arm and took me to the car. I kept looking around because I knew there was someone out there and that they were going to come get me. I got in the car and put on my seatbelt. My mom turned on the engine and began to speed to the hospital._

"_Get out of there! She is going to take you to a place where people will hurt you. They are going to try and kill you!" A voice screamed in my head. I began to panic. I started screaming like a manic._

"_Let me out!" I reached for the door and unlocked it. My mom quickly locked it back up before I had a chance to jump out. "Please let me out. You don't understand." I screamed and began to shake. I knew I was done for. _

_We pulled into the hospital parking lot and she got out, running to my side. In a matter of second, she opened my door and pulled me out. She had a hold of my upper arm in fear that I might run. I looked around at all the face noticing they were all staring at me. "Those people right there are going to kill you. They want you to die." Another voice screamed. _

"_No!" I shouted. We walked in and my mother went to the front desk._

"_Hello, welcome to the Centerview Hospital. How can I help you?" She asked in a polite voice. She looked at me and her expression had one of disgusted. My hair was a mess, my clothes were crooked and I had scratches up my arms._

"_I need the direction of the emergency room." The woman pointed to a direction and my mom took off with me in tow. I struggled trying to get out of her grasp. It was too strong, though._

_About an hour later, they called me back. I tried to run but they put restraints on my arms. After a few test, the doctor came in to confirm my suspicions. "Ma'am, you daughter isn't on any drugs. We do believe she is suffering from paranoid schizophrenia." My mom gasped and looked at me with a face filled with sorrow. Before we left, the doctor went over my medication and the side effects. He told me what I should do in case of a flare up._

This is what landed me in the group sessions, and why I was going to go to Camp Rock. My mom thought I had been away from civilization for too long. After I was diagnosed, she started home schooling me. She noticed that the flare-ups never happened when I sung, so she looked on the internet and found a camp for musicians. She immediately signed me up and she volunteered to be the cook so she could keep an eye on me.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me if i should continue with this story or not please. :)**


	2. Chapter 2 The Mistake of Missing a Pill

I woke up the next day ready for the last day of learning, after a horrible nightmare. I sighed as I hopped out of bed. I looked behind my bathroom mirror for my medication. I grabbed the bottle and noticed that it was empty. Usually if I go a day without them, nothing happens. I grabbed the empty bottle and went to head out of the door. The radio started playing the newest Demi Lovato song. I laid the bottle on the floor and began singing and dancing around, completely forgetting the bottle.

"Good Morning, Mom." I greeted my mom and kissed her on the cheek. "What is for breakfast?" I asked. You see my mom is an amazing chef. She owns her own catering business.

"Eggs, bacon, toast, and orange juice." She answers in a bored tone.

"Momma, what's wrong?" I asked. When she turned towards me, I gasped in shock. She looked dead on her feet.

"Did you happen to have a nightmare last night?" She asked as if she already knew the answer. When I have a nightmare, I am impossible to wake up. I nodded and she continued. "Honey, I really wish you would let me take you to a therapist for a one on one session." I shook my head and she frowned. I hated going to group sessions twice a week, I didn't want to add another two days to talk one on one.

"What do I have to do today?" I asked, changing the subject to something more pleasant. I loved to learn about certain things. One good thing about home school was I didn't have to be around people. When I first found out I had my disease, I still went to public school. I constantly felt like everyone was out to get me and everyone knew. It drove me crazy thinking that everyone could read my thoughts. I asked my mom days later to home school me. She agreed and began working from home.

"Nothing, but pack for tomorrow. We finished everything yesterday so you could pack all day today." I sighed remembering I was going to Camp Rock tomorrow. I didn't want to go because it would be just like school. I knew people were out to kill me and I knew I wouldn't last very long.

"Please don't make me go." I tried one more time. She shook her head and confirmed my fear.

"You are going and that's final." I went upstairs to lie on my bed. Something hard was under me so I reached for it. When I noticed it was my pill bottle, I threw it at the wall.

"I'll show her. I won't take my pills for the entire time I'm there. It's not like I need them anyway." I said to myself. I hoisted myself off the bed and began to pack for the dreaded two months with people.

That night I went to bed and prayed silently that I would get sick or something so I wouldn't have to go. Unfortunately, my prayer was not answered. At 7:30 the next morning, my mom came up and tried to wake me up. I groaned and turned trying to ignore her. "Mitchie, why do you have an empty bottle of you medication?" I shrugged still unsure of where I was. "How long have you been out?"

"I just ran out yesterday." I sighed knowing she would force me to take them. "I took my last one yesterday and just forgot to tell you. I'm sorry." I lied and looked down. She stroked my hair and kissed my head.

"It's ok, just next time tell me when you have a couple left. We can stop by the drugstore before we hit the road. So, hurry up." I sighed and nodded. Once she left, I got out of bed and went to change my clothes. I grabbed my toothbrush out of the cabinet and brushed them slowly. After I was done, I placed the final things into my suitcases and zipped them up. I took one last look around my room before closing the door.

"Ready?" Mom asked me. I nodded and went to the van. I loaded my suitcases and got into the passenger seat. I put in my ipod ear buds and turned on a random song. I slowly drifted off to sleep without hearing anything.

"What are you doing? You are just going to let her take you to a place where the people will hurt you?" I jolted awake. I hadn't heard that voice in a long time. I looked to my left to see my mom looking at me strangely. I smiled at her and looked out the window praying for the voice to stop. It didn't, in fact it just got louder and louder. I winced as it felt like they were screaming in my ear. I tried to ignore them by rocking back and forth in my chair. We passed a sign that said 'Welcome to Camp Rock' I sighed as the voice repeated the same thing. When the car stopped, I tried to run to the woods. My mom caught me, though, and took me to our cabin.

"Mitchie, are you okay?" I grimaced and she knew something was up. I rocked back and forth whispering things. "Here, take one of these." She gave me a little blue coated pill. I took it and waited for it to take effect. After about a half an hour, I could no longer hear the voices. "Are you better now?" I nodded. "Okay, go ahead and explore I'll be here if you need me." She smiled and kissed my cheek as I headed out the door.


	3. Chapter 3 Sugar Pills

I walked to the center of camp to see the people. I grimaced looking around. "You didn't think you could get rid of me did you?" I jumped in fear and looked for the source, praying it wasn't the familiar voice that haunted me some nights. "Yes, it's me, don't think with one little pill you can get rid of me." It only then hit me. The medicine I usually took was a capsule shaped red coated pill. I ran back to the cabin and searched for the bottle. The medicine bottle was the same one that I found empty the other day. I recognized the blue sugar pills from the time my mom thought I was faking.

"Mom?" I called for her. I put the bottle back where she placed them.

"In the bathroom sweetie." She called. "What's up?" She asked. I went in the bathroom and found her putting our toiletries in the cabinets.

I rocked back and forth on my heels before collapsing on her crying. "Make them stop, please." I looked at her through my scared eyes. "Can we leave please? They are going to hurt me. Please can we?" I asked constantly looking around for a sign of someone.

"Honey, what's wrong? You are starting to scare me." She held me tight and rubbed my back.

"She is lying. Don't listen to her. She is the reason you are hearing me. She is the reason you can't get rid of me. She lied once what makes you think she isn't lying now? She is one of them. She is going to help them hurt you." The voice snarled to me. I ripped myself from my mom's arms and looked at her with disbelief.

"You!" I screamed. I took off running as fast as I could. My mom tried to catch me but she wasn't fast enough. I ran into the woods and tried to hide.

"Mitchie! Mitchie!" My mom called for me. I could tell she was getting closer but I didn't care. I wanted the voice to stop. I rocked back and forth, hitting my back off the tree. I knew I would have a bruise on my back, but I didn't care, I wanted the voice gone.

"No, no! Stop it, please!" I screamed as the voice told me to go after the people so they couldn't hurt me. I heard footsteps coming closer to me. I refused to look up, but I knew it was my mom.

"Mitchie! Thank God I found you. I was so worried. Honey, what's wrong?" She asked, with only concern in her eyes.

"They won't stop. They keep telling me things and I can't handle it. Please make it stop." I tried to beg her for them to stop. I knew she couldn't but it couldn't hurt to try.

"Come on, we will go back to the cabin and give you some of your medicine." Being schizophrenic, I know how to lie.

"No, I already took it. I'm not going to take it again." I screamed knowing that I wouldn't take another pill anyway. I hated taking them in the first place.

"See, she is going to try to overdose you. Don't take it." The voice shouted in my head. I started losing it then. I started kicking and screaming begging the voice to stop. My mom back up, afraid to come close to me. This only ever happened twice before. She grabbed her cell phone and called someone named Brown.

"Can you come help me? She is having another attack and it's really bad. I'm not far in the woods behind the cabins." I heard her pause allowing the voice on the other end to answer. "No, please don't bring anyone. She might freak out if you come because she doesn't want people to know." I continued to kick and scream while rolling on my back.

"She told someone. They are going to kill you for sure now. I can help you. Just don't let them close." The voice was actually helping me for once. About five minutes later, a guy that I guessed was Brown, came over to us. He tried to get me to calm down. I just continued to kick. He came over to me and pinned me down. My mom handed him a needle and motioned to her lower left side of her neck. He nodded and then turned to me.

"Sorry, poppet." He sighed before injecting me with whatever was in it. The reaction took about 5 minutes. Once I was calm my mom came over to me. Brown lifted me up in his arms and carried my limp body back to the cabin. I knew they used the muscle relaxer to calm me.

As soon as my tiny body hit the bed, I fell asleep. I hoped that tonight would be different but it wasn't. I had another nightmare and I felt my mom trying to wake me up. She knew it was no use, but she felt it was her duty to at least try to wake me up. I wanted to get out of here. My flare-ups never had happened this bad since my mom put me on the sugar pills the first time. I felt like the only reason she put me back on was because she thought I was fine.

I woke up the next morning to a note on my nightstand.

_Mitchie,_

_I went out to get your pills. Sorry about giving you the other ones. I thought you would be okay not having them. I guess I was wrong. I'm so sorry._

_Mom_

I sighed and went to walk outside. I jumped as the door opened revealing the man from last night.

"Are you better, now?" He asked and I nodded my head. "Good, I am so sorry you have to go through that. But don't worry; your secret is safe with me." I smiled and followed him outside.


	4. Chapter 4 Shane

He told me to go and explore camp. "If you ever need to talk or get away just come and talk to me. I'll try and help." I smiled and began to walk to the center of camp.

"Mitchie Torres, you are needed in the mess hall." A voice came over the loudspeaker. At first I thought it was all in my head, until I heard people murmuring who 'Mitchie Torres' is. I ran toward the mess hall afraid I did something. I walked in sheepishly.

"Mitchie, sweetie we are over here." My mom called over to me. She handed me a capsule and a glass of water. I greedily took it. I knew I told myself I wouldn't, but I couldn't take it anymore. "How are you today sweetie?" she asked as she placed my hair behind my ear.

"A lot better than I was yesterday. Speaking of yesterday, sorry about that." I said looking down almost ashamed.

She lifted my chin up, "It wasn't your fault. I should've known from the last time you too sugar pills. I'm the one who should be sorry." She kissed my forehead and let me go.

Brown came in with a kid in tow. I didn't recognize who his was so I asked politely. "Hello Brown. Hello…I'm sorry but who are you?" He looked up with a glare on his face.

"You don't know who I am?" I nodded slightly scared of what he might do. Maybe this is what the voice was warning me about. "I am Shane freaking Grey. Ring a bell?" I shook my head and he muttered something.

"Shane, what did I tell you?" Brown yelled at me. Shane smirked and then looked at me evilly.

"Oh so this is the freak. I should have guessed." Shane snarled and then looked at me with disgust.

"Shane, what are you talking about? This is Mitchie, Connie's daughter." Brown was completely confused.

"Yeah I know who she is. Only a freak would be a chef's daughter." He looked me over another time before turning to Brown. I could feel tears pricking my eyes.

"See, Mitchie, these are the people that I have been protecting you against. But you didn't listen, did you?" No, this couldn't be happening again. "Mitchie, Mitchie, Mitchie, what have I told you? You can't escape me. I am going to be in your dreams tonight. I will make it a living hell just for you."

"No!" I shouted.

"Come on, Shane." I faintly heard Brown trying to get Shane out. Wait, they can hear my thought? They had to of or Brown wouldn't want Shane out of the room.

"See I told you they would hurt you. They can read your thoughts and tell you are crazy, and you know crazy people have to die." I shuddered at the thought. I wasn't crazy, I was just normal Mitchie.

"No, no, no!" I screamed. I reached up and began to claw my eyes. I knew if I didn't have eyes, I couldn't see them anymore. Brown came over to me and tried to get me to stop. I couldn't control my thoughts or body from that point on. I remember pushing Brown away. My mother went over to help Brown. Apparently, I pushed him hard into a table. Shane came over to me and grabbed me from behind. He pushed me down onto the bed gently but firmly. I tried to give up the fighting. My thoughts were slowly coming under my control. I shook with fear. I realized the voice had momentarily stopped. Shane had me pinned down and had an angry look on his face.

"What did you do that for? You could have seriously hurt my Uncle Brown. Maybe you belong in the nut ward." With those words, the voices came back. I tried to ignore him so he would get off me. Apparently, my thoughts were answered because he jumped away from me like I had some sort of contagious disease.

"Mitchie, are you okay?" Brown asked me. Shane stared at him in disbelief.

"She tried to kill you and you ask if she is alright." Shane had disgust dripping out of his voice.

"Make him leave please. Just please." I broke down and started to claw at my eyes. Shane tried to help me again but I didn't give in. "Help me, please. Brown, Mom, get him away please. He is going to hurt me." I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I continued to fight him until Brown yelled. "Shane, just leave." Shane stared at him for a few seconds before looking at me. "I don't know what your problem is but you need to get a grip, freak." Shane whispered in my ear. He got off of me and left out the door. Brown came over to me, when I wasn't paying attention, and injected me with the usual muscle relaxer. I sighed as I felt my body go numb. I decided sleep would be good, so I twisted my neck to look out the window.

"Maybe I should tell Shane what is wrong with her. It would make her life a lot less painful if Shane decides to tell the whole camp." Brown said. I stopped drifting into unconsciousness and listened.

"I don't know. I guess it would be good since she just had another flare-up. If he knew then it would be easier for us to look out for her." Mom said. I heard footsteps going to the door and then the door opening.

"Shane, you can come back now." I heard Brown whisper. "Look, you have to be nice to Mitchie. Connie and I need you to look after her when we can't."

"Why would I want to look out for a psycho?" Shane had nothing but venom dripping from his voice.

"Shane, it isn't her fault." Mom spoke up. I peeked through my eyelids and noticed her head was down. "She is a paranoid schizophrenic." I heard Shane gasp at the new news. "The only time flare-ups never happen is when she sings."

"I'm so sorry." Shane whispered. "Do you mind if I have a moment with Mitchie?" I guessed they nodded because I didn't hear an answer, just the sound of two footsteps walking out the door.

**A/N: What will Shane tell Mitchie? Will he still call her a freak? The only way to find out is to read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5 Nightmares

Shane came over and grabbed my hand. It took everything in my power not to rip it out of his grasp. I knew he thought I was sleeping so I had to at least pretend. "Mitchie, I am so sorry. I didn't know. I guess if you were awake right now, you would be screaming at me to leave. I know I would." He sighed realizing I was asleep. He just continued to stay there as I slowly drifted to sleep.

"_Cute Mitchie. Really cute." The voice came from behind me. I gasped as I turned around and saw the man that has been haunting me. I screamed from the shock because I have never seen this man before. Usually the voice taunts me but never shows himself. I knew I should have clawed my eyes out the time Shane tried to stop me. I began to shake with fear. I slowly curled into a ball. I thought that the smaller I got the less he would be able to see. Of course, I was wrong, but big surprise, right? He walked up to me and grabbed me by the hair. "No!" I shouted at the man, but it was no use. I began to kick and scream. I knew I was kicking and screaming in real life but I didn't care._

**Shane's Point of View**

I thought of how stupid I was to call Mitchie those things. I know I didn't know she had that condition at first but it was still rude. But can you really blame me? I thought she was going all crazy and trying to kill him. I looked down at her sleeping state. I grabbed her hand and I felt her twitch ever so slightly. I ignored it because I tend to twitch in my sleep. Yes, I know what you are thinking. The Shane Gray twitches in his sleep! I was shocked when I found out, too. Nate and Adam, my younger brothers, thought it would be funny to video tape me while I was sleeping. I was mad and I didn't talk to them for three weeks.

"Mitchie, I am so sorry. I didn't know. I guess if you were awake right now, you would be screaming at me to leave. I know I would." I sighed and let go of her hand not ready to leave. I sat on the bottom of the bed and watched her sleeping state. Watching her peacefully sleeping made me tired. I was slowly drifting off with her face in my mind. I was determined to help her.

"No!" I heard a scream waking me from my slumber. I looked up and found Mitchie thrashing around in bed. I went to her side and began to lightly shake her.

"Mitchie, come on, wake up please." She continued screaming and frantically kicking her legs. "Mitchie, please wake up. You are starting to scare me." When she didn't open her eyes, I called for Connie, hoping she would help me. "Connie, could you come here for a minute?" I could tell my eyes were frantic and my expression was one of worried some.

"Is something wrong with Mitchie?" She asked, but I had a feeling she already knew. I nodded my head and she came running in the cabin. When she saw Mitchie, she just went over to her and held her. It broke my heart that anyone would have to go through this. I couldn't just stand there and watch someone just hold their child when they are like that.

"Why aren't you trying to wake her? Why aren't you doing something? Is she alright?" I asked impatiently. Connie had tears streaming down her cheeks but no surprised expression on her face.

"It's no use to try and wake her. I find it usually gets better if you just hold her. I don't know if she is okay or not. She never talks about the nightmare after she has them. This happens a lot with Mitchie." She looked down like she was the most horrible mother in the world.

"It's not your fault you know." I tried to reason with her. I knew she was blaming herself but that is what every parent that has a child with a disease does. "This could have happened to anyone. You could've done nothing to try and prevent her from getting this."

"Thank you." She whispered. "Everyone tells me it is my fault and that I didn't do anything to try and help her." She looked like she just told her deepest darkest secret. I went over to her and pulled her into an awkward hug.

"Don't worry, I'll help you. I don't know why but I feel like I should." I smiled and went to the other side of Mitchie, holding her gently as her nightmare continued.


	6. Chapter 6 Distance

**Mitchie's Point of View**

I woke up to find Mom asleep on one side of me, while Shane was on the other one. I sighed knowing why they were here. I knew they were here because last night I had a horrible nightmare. I began to shake as I started to relive the dream. "Mitchie, just take deep breaths and try to calm down." My mom rubbed my back as I tried to do what she said. I didn't notice that Shane was awake. He pulled me into his lap and rocked me as I waited for this to pass.

"Just try to stay calm." He whispered in my ear. I wanted to do what he said but something in my head kept telling me not to.

"Can I have a pill?" I asked my mom before climbing off of Shane's lap. My mother nodded and left the room, leaving Shane and me alone.

"What's the pill for?" Shane asked as he pulled me into his side. I looked down somewhat afraid to answer.

"It's helps to keep the voices away. You were right, you know. I am a freak." I spoke softly at first but it soon changed into bitterness when I said I was a freak. I looked up at him ready to glare, but his face showed one of sorrow mixed with a little anger.

"Look, I am sorry I said that. I didn't give you a chance; I didn't know what was going through your head. But you should never say that about yourself." He grabbed me and closer. I sighed noticing that this felt right but wrong. I didn't want to let him in. He already knew too much about me. I sighed with relief when my mother walked through the door.

"Here you are. I must warn you that I had your doctor give you a higher dosage." I nodded knowing the nightmares would be gone for at least tonight. I greedily gulped down the water and the pill. I waited for a while knowing that my shakiness would soon disappear. Once it did, I began to walk out the door. "Where are you going to?" Mom asked me before I went outside.

I giggled a bit at her forgetfulness but soon told her. "I have classes now." I looked at my watch and saw that I missed nearly twenty minutes of the second class. I knew Brown wouldn't have been mad if I went late, but I wasn't ready to face the eyes on me with only ten minutes left. "Maybe I will just wait until third hour." I said as I gently sat back down on the bed. My mother laughed at my expression.

"Mitchie, what do you have third hour?" I almost forgot Shane was in here. I shrugged and went to go get my schedule from my song book. I looked down through the list finding the third one.

"Vocals." I spoke with more confidence in my voice. I guess my shyness and shakiness around him disappeared like the voices did with the pill.

"Nate teaches that. If you want I could tell him you don't want to sing or that you won't be able to make it." He asked slightly shy. I shook my head deciding it would be better not to skip. Even with the pill I could still have an attack, so I decided that singing would be one way to ensure them away.

"Could you just come with me?" I asked afraid he might say no. I'm not exactly sure why I asked him but I wanted him to be there. If he wasn't with me he could hurt me. _No, Mitchie, he isn't going to hurt you. You just have to trust him. _That phrase kept running through my head. I had to believe it. I couldn't let the voice win.

"Sure." He smiled and nodded. I grabbed his hand and kissed my mom's cheek. I lead him out the door and then immediately let go of his hand. He decided that a foot away from me was a safe distance. We walked into the building that had my class in it.

"Shane, what are you doing in here? You can't be in here." I heard a voice that I could only guess was Nate's.

"Dude, I am with Mitchie, just chill." Shane argued as I went to embrace him. I buried my head in his shirt and he began to sway back and forth, knowing what I needed.

"Shane, GET OUT!" Nate screamed. I jumped and just buried myself into him. Shane picked me up and I buried my face into his neck. He began to walk away and I could hear Nate yelling at him. "She has to stay." Nate screamed and began to follow us. I whimpered in fear and I felt Shane rub my back as he turned around. I felt a hard punch into the back of my head and a gasp. One thing went through my mind before I lost control. Nate was going to kill me.


	7. Chapter 7 Control

**Mitchie's Point of View**

I began to shake in fear. "Kill him, Mitchie. Just do it and he can't hurt you." The voice was back but it was slightly different. The voice itself wasn't different, it was the way it was saying things. It wasn't urgent like it had been with Shane. It was just persuasive. It could be that I wanted to listen to it this time. Honestly, though, I didn't care what it was.

Shane must have known I would lose control because he tried to calm me down. "Mitchie, he didn't mean it. The punch was for me not you. He won't hurt you." Shane rubbed my lower back and I trembled. I looked over at Nate and noticed his facial structure was one of pure fear. I fell down onto my knees and curled into a ball on my side. "Look at what you did, Nate. You couldn't have just let me in with her." Shane tried to come down to my side, but ended up being punched in the nose. "Great, Nate, she won't even let me around her." Nate just stood there in shock as I continued to kick and scream. "Uncle Brown! Connie!" I heard Shane yell. I knew they would hear him since the Vocals cabin is right next to the mess hall.

"What's wrong, Shane?" I heard Brown ask Shane as he came closer. He looked down at me and gasped. "How did she slip? She was starting to do better."

"That idiot over there." I guessed Brown had a confused expression on because Shane continued. "She wanted me to stay with her but he wouldn't let me. I screamed at him and he screamed at me to get out. I picked up Mitchie and began to walk out. He followed us and as I turned he punched her in the back of the head. She is so stirred up; she wouldn't even let me near her. She punched me in the nose."

"Nate, why did you do that? Mitchie is a very fragile person and you have to listen to Shane." Brown spoke directly to Nate. I began to scream louder. I stood up and looked directly at Nate.

"He wants to kill me. He wants to kill me." I kept repeating as I walked to Nate. I grabbed a rock that was near my foot and threw it at Nate's stomach. Luckily, I hit the target and he fell to the ground. I walked a little bit closer before Shane pulled me back.

"It's okay, baby. Just calm down please." Shane tried to comfort me. I didn't punch or swing at him, instead I just let him hold me until the shaking stopped. He looked at me and smiled. I buried my head back into his chest as he stroked my hair. I was fine until I heard Nate's voice.

"Look, Shane, I am really sorry." I could hear Nate coming closer, so I tensed and trembled. Shane must have noticed because he began rubbing my back.

"Nate, you should probably leave. I will talk to you in the cabin." I heard Nate whisper a fine and then left. "Are you okay now?" Shane asked still holding me. I nodded and pulled away from him. I only noticed then the thin line of dried blood coming from his nose.

"I'm sorry." I whispered looking down. I didn't mean to hurt him, it just happened. "Thank you." I decided to say seeing as he helped me calm down a lot. Without him, there was no saying what would've happened to Nate.

"It's no big deal." I looked at him and noticed something in his eyes. He started to lean down. I froze in shock. I was a crazy person in need of help not love. I couldn't take him being that close like that. I wanted so bad to let him kiss me, but I knew in the long run it would be for the best. I turned my head to the side and he kissed my cheek. "Shane, I-"

He held up a hand. "It's ok Mitch, I understand that you aren't ready for this." He looked dejected. It took everything in my power to not run over to him and kiss him. I wanted to let him in but I knew it wouldn't be for the best. "I'm, uh, going to look for Nate. See you around." I went to call him back but he was already sprinting off in the other direction.


	8. Chapter 8 Confrontation

**Shane's Point of View.**

I couldn't believe how stupid I was. Of course Mitchie wouldn't feel the same way. I was so stupid. Now I'll be lucky if she every talks to me again. I shook my head, angry with myself again. I decided that I should just take all of my anger out on Nate, the person that hit her. I walked up to the cabin, too furious to knock. I walked in to find Nate asleep on his bed.

"Wake up." I growled without warning. Nate jumped up like he was on fire. 

"Shane, what the hell is your problem?" I scoffed. How could he forget what he did to Mitchie?

"You, you are my problem. Why did you go all psycho on Mitchie and me before the lecture?" All control over my voice faltered when he said the next sentence.

"Oh, that little bitch? Shane, I was only looking out for you." My face turned hot with anger. Normally when he told me to stay away from somebody, I would listen, but what he said today had crossed the line. "I mean did you see her? She even looks crazy. If I were you, I would stay away from her. I can see why Brown called her fragile."

"She isn't a bitch, Nate. You have no idea what goes through her head when she is set off like that." I tried to gain some control of my voice. "Why did you apologize to my face if you are here talking shit about her?"

"Uh, who isn't here that was there?" I was confused. Surely it wasn't Mitchie, because he wouldn't spare her feeling. When I showed no signs of answering, he continued, "Brown, you idiot." I knew Nate was a suck up, but I didn't know he would go this far.

"Well you do know that if Brown were to find out about this, he wouldn't take up for you. Mitchie is his number on priority." I smirked, waiting for Nate's reply.

"He would never believe you if you told him. So what is the Mitchie chick's problem?" He asked. I debated on whether on whether or not to tell him. Usually when Nate first meets a girl, he is quick to judge. I guess if you knew his past you would understand. You see when we first had our surge of fame; Nate met this girl, Isa. Isa was one of the sweetest girls to Nate, so being the awesome band mates Jason and I were, we encouraged him to date her. We found out about three weeks later that she was selling all of Nate's information to high paying magazines. Ever wonder how Nate's diabetes information got out in the first place? Well that was her doing.

"Nate, man, not every girl is like Isa. Some are nice like Mitchie." Nate scoffed and I chose to ignore it. "Nate, Mitchie is struggling with paranoid schizophrenia." His face paled and jaw dropped. Nate usually is quick to judge but if he finds out that you can't help it, he really doesn't mean it.

"Brad…" Nate trailed off. It took me a minute to try and understand what Nate meant. I gasped in shock when I finally figured it out.

"Yes like Brad. Only with Mitchie, she has medicine to control them." Brad was Jason's older brother and was very close with the band. When he was fifteen, he began talking to people that weren't there. At first we thought this was normal, but what do you expect from an eleven, ten, and nine year old? He began to tell us that the people on the other side wanted him. We didn't know what he meant until it was too late. One bullet in his head, one notes, and three scarred little boys later he was gone.

"Shane, I am really sorry. I didn't mean it. Do you think I could go talk to her?" I looked with hesitation between the door and Nate. I knew it would be better for all of us if Nate went to tell her, he wouldn't hurt her. I sighed before nodding.

"Just let me go warn her. Oh and she may want me to be in the room with her, so you can't force me to leave if she wants me. Is that alright?" I held out my hand for him to shake. He grabbed it nodding his head.

"Yea sure whatever." With that, I led him to Mitchie's cabin.

**A/n: What will Nate say to Mitchie? Can she forgive him for the incident? There is only one way to find out: Review. It's true they make me write faster :-)**


	9. Chapter 9 Forgiveness, Maybe

**Mitchie's Point of View**

I sat on the bed, thinking about what happened between Shane and me. I knew that if I wanted to get close with anyone else, I would have to start somewhere. I decided that starting with Shane wouldn't be so bad.

"Wait right here." I heard Shane tell someone. I didn't get a chance to look and see who it was because he came in the door right then. "Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked in his most soothing voice.

"Better, thank you." I told him, looking into his eyes. "Shane, can we talk?" He looked down rubbing his foot back and forth on the carpet.

"I guess I had this coming." He looked me in the eyes. I walked slowly over to him. "What do you want to talk about?" I decided that I would surprise him. I slowly walked over to him, staring at his lips. I think he got the hint because he just stood there smiling like an idiot.

"Us," I told him before closing the distance between our lips. This kiss was short but full of passion. When we pulled apart, he rested his forehead on mine. I kept my eyes closed so I didn't know if his were too. 

He stroked my cheek gently. "So, where does this leave us?" He asked. I opened my eyes to reveal two brown orbs staring back at me. He had the same goofy smile on his face that was plastered on my face.

I sighed, "Where do you want this to leave us?" I asked. He smiled and then bent down to kiss my lips one more time. I felt him smile into the kiss.

"Does that tell you?" I nodded and pulled away. I was curious as to why he was over here and who he was with.

"So what brings you over to my cabin?" I asked. He chuckled slightly before answering me.

"Oh, that, I almost forgot. Nate wanted to talk to you about what he did." I immediately tensed when I hear Nate. I shook my head from side to side. "Aw, come on Mitch, he won't hurt you again. He knows why you reacted like you did. Please just do it this once." I continued to shake my head. Nate brought back the different voice. The same voice that had me wanting to kill him without trying to fight them.

"Shane, please don't make me. I don't want to hear them, they all sound so real." I begged, sliding to the ground. I curled my knees up to my chest and looked at him with pleading eyes.

**Shane's Point Of View**

"Shane, please don't make me. I don't want to hear them, they all sound so real." I looked at the broken girl. She had nothing but plead in her eyes. I knew Nate would feel a bit rejected but what can you expect. He pushed a schizophrenic in the back of the head after yelling at her.

"Mitch, don't worry about it. You don't have to do it until you are ready." I tried to smile at her, but it was too forced. "I'll just tell him. I'll see you later?" The last part came out in a question. I wanted to see her later, but I didn't know if she still wanted to see me. When I turned around, she whimpered. I turned back around, wondering why she just whimpered.

"Please don't leave me." She begged. I looked at her and nodded.

"Ok let me just tell Nate so he isn't waiting out there forever." She nodded and crawled into her bed. I walked to the door and looked around for Nate.

"Can I go in now?" A voice asked me from behind. I shook my head and he put on a confused expression. "Why not?"

"Mitchie is still a little shaken. I am going to try to get her not to tense at you name, so when and if I do then come back." He nodded and left. When I walked in, Mitchie patted the left side of the bed, wanting me to join her. I went over to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm sorry." She told me resting her head on my shoulders.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It isn't your fault." I told her reassuringly. "Here to prove I'm not mad, do you want to know a secret?" I asked her. She nodded her head and lay down onto the bed. I followed her actions, putting my arms around her protectively. She put her head on my chest. I didn't know where or how to start. No one knows about this except my mother and now I was letting another person in. This was going to be harder than I thought.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, but it is here :). I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think through your reviews. Remember they make me happy :P**


	10. Chapter 10 I Can't

**Shane's Point Of View**

I didn't realize how tough this was going to be. I thought that this would be easy because it was only Mitchie. I thought about her and my eyes began to water. I know coming to Camp Rock was a big mistake because of her. I looked out the window unconsciously, thinking whether or not I really wanted to tell her. I decided to chicken out because telling her would mean exposing my life to the public.

"Mitchie," I couldn't do it. It wasn't that I was afraid that she would tell it was that I didn't want to expose her. She was still really young and I just couldn't. Ever since the accident, I have been even more protective of her. I got up, leaving her confused. "I can't." I wanted to tell her so bad, but I couldn't. I quickly ran out the door to my own cabin. I had to hear her voice.

**Mitchie's Point Of View**

I sat on my bed, confused as to what just happened. Shane had just told me that to prove he wasn't mad at me he would tell me a secret. Then right as soon as I think he is going to tell me, he gets up and walks out. I guess he is mad at me. I began to shake as I thought of everything he could do to me.

"He wouldn't do it though. He is too nice to ever even think of that now." I tried repeating in my head.

"You thought you could trust him? You seriously are a fool. He doesn't like you. He wants you to try and talk to Nate so you can fall into their trap. You are so stupid sometimes. Maybe you should listen to me. I was right about Nate, wasn't I?" The voice screamed at me. I started to think about what it just said. He was right about Nate. Nate did want to hurt me. Shane did want me to talk to Nate.

"Maybe not. Maybe he just wanted me to be happy." I tried to be rational, but it didn't work.

"I am always right." The voice sounded like a broken record stuck on repeat. I curled up into a tight ball trying to clear my head. I shook back and forth trying to gain control. It wasn't working though. I tried screaming as loud as I could. I figured that if I heard myself, I couldn't hear the voice. Of course, it was a feebly attempt. I decided to do the only thing that could always get rid of my flare-ups.

**Shane's Point Of View**

I sat in my room thinking about everything. I suddenly had the urge to call her to ask her about her day. To say that I missed her was an understatement. I don't even know how Jason and Nate dragged me away from her. Oh yeah, apparently my attitude was about to kill the record deal. The only reason that I cared was that I needed this money.

I knew that I had to call her. I had to her the voice I hadn't heard in nearly three days now. I felt like a horrible person when I thought of our last conversation. I dialed the number and waited for an answer. I knew that if my mom saw me calling she would immediately hand it to her.

"Hey..."

**A/N: Okay, I know you probably hate me for making you wait so long for this chapter. You probably hate me more that I didn't tell you the secret. I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I promise the next one will be longer. **

**What is Mitchie going to do? Who is Shane talking to? When you review, I will give you a spoiler for the next chapter :)**

**~~Kelsey **


	11. Chapter 11 I Miss You

**Shane's Point Of View**

"Hey baby girl." I whispered into the phone, talking to my best kept secret from everyone. "How are you today?" I asked, playing with a small piece of paper.

"Daddy!" She squealed on the other end. Yes, this is what I was going to tell Mitchie. I, Shane Grey, have a three year old daughter. I know what you are thinking. Why did you have a kid at 14? Well, I honestly don't know. I bet you are wondering where her mom is. She died a year ago in a drunk-driving accident. I wasn't devastated when she died. I didn't love her like I used to, but I was upset that my daughter wouldn't have a mother to talk to when she was older. "Daddy, when are you coming back?" Her voice sounded so heartbroken. When she sniffled, I could feel my heartbreak.

"Aw Ameena don't cry." That's right; Ameena Kiley Grey is my three year old daughter. She is the most gorgeous little girl that I have ever seen. She has dark brown eyes and my curly dark hair. She has a little darker complexion than me because of her mom.

"But, Daddy, I miss you." There went the final whole pieces of my heart. I hated leaving her like this, but it wasn't my fault. Then again it wasn't Nate's or Jason's fault either. They didn't know about her. Of course, ever since my little tyrant about not wanting to leave on the year long tour, they began to get a little suspicious. I think they know that she is my daughter but aren't saying anything.

"Ameena put ya-Ya on the phone." I heard her feet shuffling, trying to find Mom.

"Shane?" She asked, surprised that I had actually wanted to talk to her. Every time I call, I never talk to her. I guess I was too upset about Ameena that I didn't want to talk to anyone else.

"Mom, do you think you could bring Ameena down here. I think it is time to tell Uncle Brown and there is someone I want her to meet." I knew that Uncle Brown would freak at first, but I knew he would understand. He did the same thing as I am doing with his oldest, Amy.

"Of course, sweetheart. We will leave as soon as we are packed. I'll see you soon, I love you." After we hung up I knew I had to fix things with Mitchie. I walked out of my cabin, taking the long was so I could think of what I would tell her. I knew this was a lot of information at once, so I knew she might freak.

**Mitchie's Point Of View**

I sat on the bed with my guitar. I knew that I had to sing to get rid of the voice, but I didn't know what I wanted to sing. I thought about what all I knew how to play. Usually I play the piano, so I was very limited with my guitar. I decided upon 'I Was Here' by Lady Antebellum. I began to strum the first chords when I heard a small noise outside my window.

"Who is there?" I asked in a small voice. To day I was scared was an understatement. I was terrified. I put down my guitar and went to check outside. I noticed a figure at my door. "Who's there?" I asked, gaining my voice back. I knew that I had to ask.

"It's me, Shane." I heard a muffled voice say. I opened the door slowly to reveal a heartbroken Shane. At that moment I didn't care what he had done to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, stepping back in slight apprehension. I didn't know if the voice would come back or not, and frankly, I don't know what I would do if it did.

"Come to my cabin tomorrow morning. There is someone that I want you to meet." The only thing that I could think of was that it was either Nate or Shane's girlfriend. I didn't know what I was going to get myself into, but I knew I had to.

**A/N: Sorry about the length. How did you like it? What will Mitchie say? Will she even get to meet her? Will Shane chicken out again? Tell me your suggestions :)**

**Don't forget to review…**

**~~Kelsey**


	12. Chapter 12 Permission

**Shane's Point Of View**

"I'm sorry," I told Mitchie after she nodded. I just wanted to make things right between us. Don't ask me why, though. I honestly had no clue what kept me coming back to her. Sometimes I think that my life would be so much simpler without her. Then again it would be uneventful. I thought about whether or not Mitchie and Ameena would get along. I knew that they probably would, considering the fact that Ameena was a very likeable kid. I smiled thinking of her last birthday. She decided that she wanted cake and she wanted it know. When we put the cake in front of her, she smashed her hands in the cake and took out chunks.

I decided to call Mom and ask how long they would be. I wanted to tell Brown in time so that he could cover my classes so I could go pick them up at the airport. "Mom?" I asked when I heard the phone stop ringing.

"Yes, dear, what do you need?" She asked in her usually motherly tone. I chuckled a bit when I heard my baby in the background.

"Is that Daddy?" I heard her squeal with delight. Being three, she was surprisingly intelligent. Mom worked with her everyday on her pronunciation and word usage. Mom had told me that she was so excited to see me.

"What time are you guys landing?" I asked, chuckling at the background noise.

"We are boarding th plane now actually. We should be there in 4 hours." A smile graced my face as she said those words.

"Okay, I am going to tell Uncle Brown." She wished me luck and hung up. I was slightly disappointed that I didn't get to talk to Ameena, but she would be here before I knew it. I walked down the familiar path to Uncle Brown's office. Seeing as it was 6:37 p.m., I knew he would still be in there. I knocked on the door and patiently waited for the door to open.

"Shane, what are you doing here?" Uncle Brown asked. Ever since I came here, I have been avoiding him. I guess he knew it too since I hadn't said one word to him.

"Uncle Brown, can I go pick up my mom from the airport? There is someone I want you to meet." He looked a little skeptical. But who could blame him really? His seventeen year old nephew, bad boy to the press, wants to leave Camp Rock to pick up his mom. Uncle Brown also knew that I didn't want to be here. He knows that I was forced by Nate and Jason.

"Do you mind if I call her?" I shook my head. I then remembered that he would probably hear Ameena.

"Wait, I'll call her." I pulled out my phone before he could. I pressed and held in number one. I waited until I heard a voice on the other line.

"Daddy!" I mentally slapped my forehead.

"Hey, is Mom there?" I hoped that she would get the hint and put Mom on the line.

"Ya-Ya?" I sighed, wishing she wouldn't talk so loud into the phone.

"Yes." I heard her pass the phone. "Mom?" I asked when I heard someone clear their throat. "Can you tell Uncle Brown that you are coming?" I asked impatiently.

"Of course." I passed the phone and waited for a reply. Their conversation was a bit too long for my liking but it was over soon.

"Here, you may leave." He passed me my phone and I thanked him before leaving. I knew that their plane would land here soon, so I thought it would be good to leave now. It was a good one and a half hour ride to the airport. I honestly couldn't wait to see her.

**Mitchie's Point Of View**

I nodded, confused as to why he wanted me to come over. I knew it had to be important because of the way he asked. There was some sort of urgency in his voice. I was honestly scared of what he would say. I didn't want him to tell me he couldn't be friends with a freak. Whatever it was, I knew a tired Mitchie wouldn't be a good person to be around. I climbed into bed, wishing that the news was something I would like.

**A/N: How is Mitchie going to take the news? How is Brown going to react? Find out soon.**

**When you review from now on, I will try and send you a spoiler for the next chapter :) **

**Kelsey**


	13. Chapter 13 Meeting Mitchie

**Shane's Point Of View**

As I drove to the airport, I thought about how excited I was to finally see her. I missed my baby girl. I mean I haven't seen here in two weeks now. I kind of felt guilty that I was off having fun with Mitchie. It mad me seem like a bad father. I smiled as I thought about what Ameena would say. She would have one hand on her hip and say, "You are the bestest, Daddy!". I chuckled to myself.

I decided to pull over to a Wal-Mart. I wanted to get her something before she came. She would be upset if I didn't because most likely Mom packed her educational toys. Don't get me wrong, I love Mom, but sometimes she has got to let Ameena be a kid. I chuckled when I thought of Ameena throwing a fit. She always did hate her number pad. I grabbed a make-up kit and a baby doll. I thought that if Mitchie accepted the fact I had a daughter, and then maybe she would be willing to play with her. I didn't know why I wanted Mitchie to accept Ameena. I guess the last time I got to know a girl, well you see what happened.

After I paid for the toys, I got back in my car, realizing that I still had an hour before they landed. I was only a half an hour a way so I figured that I had some time to kill. I stopped off at the nearest subway for some food. I got an extra three chocolate cookies. I mean a father can spoil his only daughter, right? That's what I thought. I try to give her everything she wants since I am away so much. I do feel like I buy her stuff for the wrong reasons but I don't care. She is my princess and I love her.

As I sat in the waiting area, I noticed that my hands were shaky and my heart was pounding. I was so excited to see my baby girl but at the same time I wondered what everyone would think. I mean this was a pretty big secret that I kept. I mean Jason and Nate didn't even know. They always thought that I was a momma's boy. They thought that I just wanted to be at my house spending family time with my mother. I mean don't get me wrong, my mother is my life. But Ameena is my priority.

"Flight from Los Angeles has now landed." I jumped up and felt my heart pounding out of my chest. I was so excited to see how big Ameena has gotten. I told myself that I would have to take sometime and take Ameena shopping. I guess after I told the people closest to me, I wouldn't care what the world thought.

I was debating with internal self as to who to tell first. I wanted to tell Mitchie, but it kind of felt like I was betraying my family for a girl. I was too busy with my debate that I didn't notice two little arms wrapped around my left leg. "Daddy!" A small voice that I knew so well squealed. I picked her up and spun her around in circles. "No, Daddy!" She tried to say seriously but ended up failing. She giggled as I kissed her cheek and sat her down.

"Mom, I have missed you." I told her as I pulled her in for a hug. She squeezed a little too tight as all mothers do. "Mom, I can't breathe." I laughed a little as she pulled away looking sheepish.

"Sorry, I just missed you so much." She said and I pulled her back in for a hug.

"Hey not fair." Ameena pouted. I lifted her up onto my hip.

"Let's get going." I walked them to the car. The drive back was short and quiet seeing as Ameena feel asleep. "Mom, I meet this girl. I really want to tell her about Ameena but I want to tell Brown too. I just don't know who to tell first."

She grabbed my free hand. "Don't worry, your heart will tell you what to choose." She reassured me. I smiled over at her and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Thanks, Mom."

**Mitchie's Point Of View**

The next morning I woke up, confused as to what happened. I remembered the dream I had. It was of Shane coming by and telling me that he wanted me to go to his house tomorrow, well I guess today. I jumped slightly as I remembered that it wasn't a dream, I had to go over to Shane's. I decided that it wouldn't do good to look horrible, so I went to shower.

I decided to walk down to Shane's cabin after I was out of the shower. It began to bug me that I didn't know what he was hiding. I ran down the dirt path to the far back cabin. As soon as I reached the door, I knocked on the door loudly. The door opened to reveal a excited Shane. "Mitchie, hey are you ready to find out?" He asked nervously.

"Yes." I nodded my head and gave him a reassuring smile. He pulled my hand, pulling me inside revealing a little girl. This girl had to be one of the cutest little kids that I had ever seen.

"Mitchie, I would like you to meet my daughter, Ameena Kiley Grey."

**************************************************************************A/N: How will Mitchie react? What about Brown? Read and review to find out.**

**Okay so you might hate me but I will not be updating this until at least July 8th****. Sorry! It is just really hectic and I am getting over something that just happened and terrified me. Oh, on the plus side, I have to help my sister who is pregnant with my nephew :) Sorry again!**

**Kelsey **


	14. Chapter 14 Shocked

**Mitchie's Point of View**

"Mitchie, I would like you to meet my daughter, Ameena Kiley Grey." I whipped my head to the side to look at him. I didn't know what to think. I mean if he had a daughter then he had one crazy past right.

"D-daughter?" I stuttered out still shocked. I couldn't believe that he kept this a secret for this long. He nodded his head, never once meeting my eyes. "What do you mean daughter?" I knew it was a stupid question, but I had to know the answer.

"Mitchie," He started still keeping his eyes adverted from mine. This time, though, he held them lovingly on his daughter. I smiled at the slight interaction. "Ameena is mine. She is three." He talked to me kind of like you would talk to a child, but I ignored it.

"Daddy, can Mitchie play?" I heard a small voice call. I looked down at her and then a Shane. Shane looked at me with almost pleading eyes.

"Only if she wants baby." He looked at me, waiting for me to answer. I gave a slight nod of my head.

"Of course, sweetie. What do you want to do?" I saw Shane's smile. For some odd reason, it made me happy that I could make him smile. She began to route through her toys, looking for one in particular. I scrunched my nose and looked at Shane as I noticed all of her educational toys.

"Mom," He mouthed back. I smiled and nodded. I jerked my head, beckoning him to come over with us. I held out my hand, waiting for him to grab it. His smile widened as he realized what I wanted.

**Shane's Point of View**

"Mitchie, I would like you to meet my daughter, Ameena Kiley Grey." I told her a bit uncertain. It wasn't that I wanted to hide Ameena from Mitchie; it was that I didn't know how they would react. My stomach dropped as soon as her head whipped around.

"D-daughter?" She stuttered. Yeah, so this was a bad idea. I nodded, looking away from her. I didn't want to see what emotion she had hiding in her eyes. "What do you mean daughter?" I kept my eyes adverted from hers. I settled my eyes on my daughter. I suddenly had no clue as to why I ever wanted to hide her. Well, I guess I was shielding her from the paparazzi, but did that really have to mean not tell my family or band mates. I mean, I've known Jason and Nate for about two years now, and not once have they been to my house. Did I feel ashamed that I had a child at 14? Yes I did. Would I ever go back and change it? Never. I loved Ameena way too much to ever want to give her up.

"Mitchie, Ameena is mine. She is three." I guess looking at Ameena, made me talk to Mitchie like I would to her. I thought she would be somewhat offended, but when she didn't, I was relieved.

"Daddy, can Mitchie play?" I heard Ameena ask. My face paled slightly. I didn't know how Mitchie would react let alone if she wanted to play with her. I looked over at Mitchie with pleading eyes. I didn't know what I would do if she says no.

"Only if she wants baby." I looked at Mitchie, hoping that she would answer soon. She gave me a slight nod, confusing me about what she was going to do.

"Of course, sweetie. What do you want to do?" I sent Mitchie a thankful smile. I almost let a chuckle escape my lips, when I saw her scrunched face. I looked down to what they were routing through.

"Mom," I mouthed to her. It was true though. When I bought her any toy, it had nothing to do with numbers or letters, but with Mom, now that was a different story. I watched her smile light up and her head nod. She jerked her head telling me to come over. I smiled as she held out her hand, waiting for me to take it. My face fell when she immediately dropped it. Her face contorted into something familiar yet unrecognizable. I went over to Ameena, "Go tell Ya-ya to get Uncle Brown. Tell her Daddy sent you and that something is wrong with Mitchie."

"Okay, Daddy." Yeah, stupid me, sending a three year old to get Mom from the other room. I kind of wished that I taught her well enough. I looked back at Mitchie and noticed that I could read one emotion in her eyes. _Pain._

**************************************************************************A/N: What is up with Mitchie? Why is she in pain?**

**Okay so I know I said I wouldn't update until July 8****th****, but I had some free time and decided why not. Also check out my other fairly new stories.**

**Until Next Time,**

**Kelsey**


	15. Chapter 15 Pain

**Shane's Point of View**

The amount of pain in Mitchie's eyes scared me. I didn't know if she was having another fit or if something was seriously wrong. "Mitchie, it's me." I told her, trying o get her to calm down. Unlike when she usually hears my voice, she didn't calm down. She fell to the ground, eyes closed. At first I thought she was either dead or she passed out.

"Shane, what's wrong?" I heard my mother's voice. I looked behind me, noticing she didn't have Brown with her.

"Mom, I need you to go get Brown. Tell him to get Connie and get over her quickly, please." I rushed out. I didn't have time to keep giving people orders. Mitchie was in pain and I had to get someone to help her. "Please?" I desperately yelled when she didn't move.

"I'll call his cabin phone and tell him." She picked Ameena up and walked swiftly through the door.

"Come on, Mitchie." I told her, hoping that it was nothing. I just wanted her to be a normal girl sometimes. I know I have no right to judge her, but I honestly didn't know how much of this I could take.

"Shane," she managed to choke out. I noticed the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "It hurts." She said vaguely. I went to pick her up so I could put her on the bed. But decided against it, when I saw her wince in pain.

"Here, hold my hand. I want you to squeeze it every time I hurt you." I told her, holding out my hand. She had a faint smile on her face when I did this. Of course, whatever trace of happiness was gone when I hoisted her up. She gripped my hand and clamped her eyes closed as I settled her on my chest. I could see the tears falling out of her closed eyes.

"Shane," She squealed out when I started to move. I hated to see her in pain, but I also didn't know what else to do. I mean, yeah, I could've left her on the floor, but then she would ache from the hardness of the floor.

"Sh, it's okay. Just hold it out for a minute." I tried soothing her. When the tears started to pour down her cheeks was when I felt really bad. I hated how I was the one who was causing her pain.

"It hurts," she muttered again. I laid her gently on the bed, trying to give her some relief. I went to the bathroom, trying to find something to soothe her.

"What hurts?" I asked after I realized that if I didn't know what or where hurts then finding relief would be hard. I smoothed down her dark hair, moving the pieces that were stuck with sweat out of her face.

"Everything," Was the response she gave. Her voice was weak and breathy. She tried to take deep breaths. I honestly had no idea how to help her. Truth be told, I didn't know if I could keep doing this with my daughter here. I just didn't know if I could put myself responsible for anyone else but Ameena.

**Mitchie's Point of View**

After Shane laid me on the bed, I could feel some relief from my aching body. I was afraid to move because the searing pain. I knew Shane was confused as to what was happening, and to be honest, I was too. This pain was something that was new to me. I felt bad for having Shane deal with all of this.

"I'm sorry," I told him, trying to bring my hand to his cheek. I wanted him to know how much him just being there helped me. I wanted him to know that he didn't have to be here, he didn't have to waste his daughter time with me.

"For what?" He asked, adverting his eyes from mine. I knew he was thinking about something that he didn't want me to know about.

"For everything," I tried to steady my breathing. I didn't know what all I was sorry for, but I knew it was a lot. "You could be out playing with your daughter, but instead you are here, helping me. I know it isn't much seeing as it is only words, but thank you." I breathed. I knew that I was about to fall asleep from the heaviness of my eyelids.

"Go to sleep, Mitchie." Shane ordered gently. She cupped my cheek, moving his thumb across the cheekbone. He gently kissed my forehead. That was the last thing I felt before I fell into a deep slumber.

**Shane's Point of View**

I sat in the same spot, watching Mitchie sleep. I knew that I had limited time to think of what I wanted to do. Did I care about Mitchie? Of course I did. Did I want Ameena to like her? I wanted Ameena to love her. It was just that I didn't know. I didn't know if she would. I guess it would be up to my daughter on whether or not Mitchie and I got together.


	16. Chapter 16 Voices

**Mitchie's Point of View**

I woke up, with my entire body aching. I didn't know what caused the pain, but I knew that it wasn't something I wanted to feel everyday. I felt something weighing down on my waist. I looked over to my side and came face to face with a sleeping Shane. I smiled slightly as I wondered how he got here. I winced in pain as I tried to shift.

"Just stay still," Shane mumbled, turning onto his back. I thought he was still asleep so I continued to try and get up. It wasn't until he pinned me down using his arms. "Mitchie, just stay still. I know you are still in pain from yesterday, so just please stay still." I nodded my head once I realized the ache going through my body.

"Fine," I mumbled as I watched him roll off the bed, moving freely.

"I'll be right back." I watched him leave through the cabin door. I figured that I could just go back to sleep.

"Mitchie," I heard a voice whisper. It was a new voice and that was what scared me the most. I jumped up ignoring the pain. I thought that the voices were back. I curled in a ball, screaming in pain as I did this. I rocked back and forth as I tried to get rid of them.

"Mitchie," Shane said, dropping the bottle of pills. "Ameena, move out of the way." I heard Shane order. I didn't know that she was in here. I felt bad for having her see me like this, but I couldn't stop.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Ameena asked, curious as to why I was acting like this.

**Shane's Point of View**

I ran toward the door of my cabin as I heard a female scream. _Mitchie, _I thought as I opened the door. I saw her fragile body curled in a ball, shaking uncontrollable. "Mitchie," I said while dropping the bottle of Tylenol I got for Mitchie. The muscle spasms she had last night still left her in pain. I felt bad that she was had to go through all of this so that she didn't hear the voices.

"Ameena, move out of the way." I told Ameena sternly. I didn't want her to see this per say, but I didn't know what else to do. I knew that if Mitchie was herself, she wouldn't try and do this. But, she looked like she was terrified and in pain.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" I looked at Ameena as she slowly walked towards Mitchie.

"Ameena, no." I frantically screamed, not really wanting to scare Mitchie, but not wanting Ameena around her. "Look, baby, go see Ya-ya." I told her. She shook her head, her stubborn attitude sticking out. She walked towards Mitchie holding a hand out as she approached her.

"Daddy, did she have a nightmare?" Ameena asked not afraid of her at all. I held my breath as she lightly touched Mitchie's forearm.

"Ameena, please don't touch her." I begged as I tried to walk over to her. I didn't want Mitchie to freak out by a sudden movement.

"Mitchie," I warned ready to do what ever it takes to protect my daughter. Maybe Mitchie and I couldn't get together.

"Please don't," Mitchie screamed at me. She peered up at Ameena through the hair that fell in he face. I was terrified as to what would happen.

**What is Mitchie going to do? If you have a Twitter, don't be afraid to follow me. kelslynn3 I give out spoilers and information as to when a chapter of any story will be updated :-)**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Kelsey**


	17. Chapter 17 Ameena

**Shane's Point of View**

I couldn't take this staring contest between Mitchie and Ameena. I didn't want to wait to see what would happen, good or bad. "Mitchie," I begged one more time, stepping closer to them. I held my arms out for Ameena to come to me. "Come here, baby," I said while trying to move cautiously to them.

"No, daddy," She said sternly. I tried to put on the fatherly look, but I couldn't when I was scared for her safety.

"Ameena, no!" I screamed as she climbed up in bed with Mitchie. I must have startled Mitchie because she jumped and cradled Ameena to her chest.

**Mitchie's Point of View**

"Daddy, did she have a nightmare?" I heard Shane's daughter ask. I felt something light, almost featherlike, touch my forearm.

"She won't hurt you, Mitchie. Her father is the one who might hurt you." The voice sneered into my ear. I knew that Shane would never do that to Ameena or me for that matter. But, there was still that nagging part of me that couldn't understand why Shane didn't want Ameena around me.

_Oh, yeah, Shane doesn't want his daughter around a crazy person._ I thought to myself.

"You are crazy, Mitchie. Shane knows that and he doesn't want his daughter around you." The voice snapped in the back of my mind.

"Ameena, please don't touch her." I heard Shane warn in his 'father' voice. I knew that the voice wanted me to get away from Shane. I knew that if Shane would just come over to hold me then they would stop. But, with Shane edging closer to me I couldn't take me freaking out with his daughter right there. "Mitchie," He warned me.

"See, he is in your thoughts. He wants you to think that he won't hurt you, but he will just use your thoughts against you. He wants to take you down, to take us down." The voice taunted again.

"Please don't" I screamed at Shane. I didn't want to throw my hand out, hitting his daughter.

"Mitchie," He begged one more time. I knew that his father instincts were kicking in, but I couldn't help it. "Come here, baby," He grew frantic.

"No, Daddy," I heard Ameena tell him. I felt a weight crawl onto the bed.

"Ameena, no!" I jumped and pulled Ameena to me. I rocked back and forth with her.

"Mitchie?" She questioned, not moving any. I looked down at her, wishing she wouldn't think I was crazy. "Did you have a nightmare?" The little girl in my arms.

"Something like that," I whispered. She surprised me by giving me a hug.

"When I have a nightmare, Daddy or Ya-ya gives me a hug." She said. I looked at Shane, noticing that the voices were gone.

**Shane's Point of View**

I smiled as I watched Mitchie and Ameena's little interaction. So, could I take this as Ameena's approval?

**Okay, short? Yeah, sorry about that. Oh, this may be ending in a few chapters or so. That's just a little warning. But anywho read and review please. Oh and follow me on Twitter kelslynn3. If you already are, please put in your review that you are so I know who to follow back. But Enjoy!**

**Kelsey**


	18. Chapter 18 The Walk

**Shane's Point of View**

"Ameena, come here." I told her after Mitchie fell asleep. She nodded, trying to escape from Mitchie's grasp.

"Daddy, help," She said frustrated. I laughed lightly before I went to help her. "Thanks," She smiled her toothy grin at me.

"Anytime, baby," I told her, smoothing back her dark curls. "Do you want to go for a walk?" I asked, standing up and fixing my jeans. I held out my right hand for her to grasp.

"Can we go down by the lake?" She asked, pulling me along with her. I laughed as she struggled at first to get me to move. "Hurry up, Daddy!" She said, aggravated that I wouldn't move. I chuckled before swinging her up onto my hip.

"Of course we can go to the lake." I told her while I began to tickle her stomach. "We can't go swimming though. It's getting pretty late." I told her, shivering slightly.

"Sure, Daddy," She told me and then surprised me with a hug. "I love you," She told me. It was times like this when I was the happiest.

"How about we go see one of Daddy's friends instead," I asked her. I figured that since Nate and Jason were here they could meet her. She nodded a little hesitantly. She usually wasn't big on meeting people. I mean she loved to talk, but she didn't like to meet more than one person at a time.

"Can we go see Mitchie after?" She asked, laying her head on my shoulder. I chuckled as her hair tickled my face.

"You really like Mitchie, don't you?" I asked. I figured I can get an honest answer out of her now. Well, I could either do this or bribe her.

"Daddy, she is nice," She stated as it was the most obvious thing in the world. I laughed a little, but stopped when I noticed that she was glaring at me.

"I'm sorry. Do you like anything else?" I coaxed her. I mean she was only three, what else could she see in somebody.

"She played with me!" She exclaimed.

"Doesn't Ya-ya play with you?" I raised an eye brow at her. I knew that whenever Ya-ya was involved, numbers and letters were too.

"Well, Mitchie plays dolls with me." She corrected her self. "Daddy, can Mitchie play with me when she wakes up?" She asked.

"She didn't scare you?" I had to know the answer. I mean Ameena was three, she had to be scared when Mitchie freaked.

"No, why would she scare me?" She asked complete confusion written on her face. I decided that I would just drop the subject and shrug. "Daddy, she's pretty." It was my turn to look at her with confusion. "Her face can't scare me." I laughed at her sudden attitude change.

"Is that right?" I asked while I began tickling her neck.

"Daddy, stop it, please." I chuckled as she gasped that out.

"Are you ready to meet the people your daddy hangs out with when he can't be home?" I asked and I knew that I probably shouldn't have said anything about me being gone like that. I knew that she hated when I was gone.

**Okay so I know this is short but it sort of is a filler chapter. I have decided not to end it just yet. But anyways, how do you think Nate and Jason will handle the news? Dows Brown even know yet? How will Ameena like Shane's band mates? Review and find out. P.S. The more people that review the faster this is updated Just saying :-P **

**Kelsey**


	19. Chapter 19 Meeting Nate and Jason

**Shane's Point of View**

"Ameena, stand behind me when we go it, okay?" I asked and put her on her feet. I bent down to her level so I could talk to her face to face. "I don't want the to see you until I tell them." I told her. She nodded as she understood what I meant.

I knocked on the door and waited until someone answered. "Coming," I heard Jason call. Jason arrived about four days ago, so he missed the Nate and Mitchie situation. "Oh, hey dude. What are you doing here?" He asked confused.

"I have something to tell you guys. Is Nate here?" I asked, moving only me head around to look around the room.

"Yeah, let me go get him." He said, leaving the door open. I walked in slowly, careful not to expose Ameena. Jason walked through a door that I would have guessed to be Nate's room. "Nate!" I heard Jason scream and the a loud thud followed his voice.

"What the heck, Jason? Don't you know how to knock?" I laughed a little as I heard their little encounter.

"Well, Shane is here and he has to tell us something." Jason retorted.

I felt Ameena tug on my pant leg. I turned around and crouched to her level and waited for her to say what she wanted my attention for. "Daddy, I have to go potty," I looked at her in disbelief.

"You have got to be kidding me." I said. "Can you hold it?" I asked her. I was thankful that she was potty trained so early, but it was times like this when I wished that she was still in diapers.

"No, I have to go now," Her eyes bugled slightly when she said now. I tried not to laugh at her little pee dance.

"Okay, but we have to run you to the bathroom." I picked her up and ran her to the bathroom. I shut the door most of the way and made sure that I left a small crack in case she needed anything. The second I turned around, I saw Nate and Jason come out.

"What did you need to tell us?" Nate grumbled, rubbing his head. He glared at Jason before looking back to me.

"You know how you guys get mad at me when I have to cancel tour dates?" It was true. They always threw fits when I shortened the tours.

"Yeah, or you would make us fly home at the last minute." Nate yet again grumbled out. I nodded knowing that they were still mad about the winter tour that I decided to shorten and fly home. If wasn't my fault though, Ameena was sick and she wouldn't take her medicine.

"The times that you never really had a reason, you just up and left," Jason said, breaking me from my thoughts. I looked and them, ashamed that I kept this secret for three years.

"I had a reason." I said, defending myself.

"Oh, this should be good." Nate said sarcastically. I glared at him and I opened my mouth to speak.

As if on cue, Ameena came out of the bathroom holding her pants up. "Daddy, can you help me?" She asked frustrated. I smiled and motioned for her to come over.

"Guys, this is my daughter, Ameena. Ameena, these are Daddy's friends." I introduced them. I quickly helped Ameena with her pants and looked up at the two shocked stricken faces of my best friends.

"Did you just say daughter?" Jason spit out.

**How will they handle the news? Will they help Shane with Ameena or will they turn their backs? Will Ameena like them? What's going on with Mitchie after they left? Questions that can be answered when you review :-) Sorry so short **

**Kelsey**


	20. Chapter 20 Nate

**Shane's Point of View**

"Did you just say daughter?" Jason spit out. He looked at me in disbelief. I smiled in shame and looked down at Ameena's dark ringlets.

"How long has she been your daughter?" Nate asked carefully. He stood there and stared at Ameena like she was some sort of alien.

"Daddy, why is that man staring at me?" Ameena whispered to me. I smiled at her, assuring her that it would be okay.

"It's okay, sweetie, that is Nate, Daddy's band mate." I told her.

"Daddy, you're in a band?" She asked confused. I laughed as her eyes switched from me to Nate and Jason. I nodded and swung her over my hip so I could have the guys look us in the eyes.

"Yes, baby girl, I am in a band. Why do you think that Daddy always has to leave you with Ya-Ya?" I asked her. I mean she didn't think that I left her alone all the time for nothing.

"Oh, that's why," She said sadly and I felt really bad. I didn't know that Mom had never said anything about the band. "Will you play with me?" She said smiling. I noticed something strange in her little eyes, but I decided to ignore it.

"Sure," Jason piped up. I smiled and handed him Ameena who immediately hugged him. "Aw, she's so cute. She so has to come on tour with us next time." Jason exclaimed. I smiled, knowing that Ameena was accepted, well at least by two of us.

"Nate, are you coming?" She asked sweetly. He looked at me for approval before tagging along with them.

"If you guys go back to my cabin, there are some toys and blocks you can play with." I said as I began to run after them. They just met her and I didn't really feel comfortable leaving her alone with them just yet.

"Daddy, can you get the blocks out?" Ameena asked me when we entered the cabin.

"Sure, sweetheart, let me just go get them." I said as I went to go look through the toys Mom had brought for her.

"Shane," I heard a weak voice call. I peeked into the room where the voice came from.

"Mitchie?" I asked into the darkened room. I flipped on the light switch and walked in. I looked at Mitchie curled up in a ball. "What's wrong?" I asked automatically fearing the worst.

"Nothing, I'm just cold and hungry." She said and I sighed out in relief.

"Do you want me to go get you food?" I asked and sat on the side of the bed.

"No, I want to walk, I'm just too cold to move." She said through her clattering teeth. I held up one finger as I wanted over to the dresser. I held up a navy blue jacket and a green 'John Deere' sweatshirt. "The sweatshirt," She said, pushing herself up off the bed.

"Okay," I said and threw the sweatshirt onto the bed. I turned around when she groaned out in pain. "Do you want something for it?" I asked, knowing she was still in pain. She nodded her head and I went to fetch a bottle of Tylenol.

"Daddy, where are the blocks?" Ameena asked when she noticed that I didn't have any with me. I slapped my forehead. I looked over at her and noticed the scene in front of her. Nate and Jason were trying to keep her entertained, but she was just annoyed.

"I'll get them in a minute. I just have to help Mitchie." I told her before closing the bedroom door behind me.

"Thanks," She said in relief after she took two of them.

"Here, let's go to the kitchenette and I'll make you something." I told her as I helped her up. I put her arm around my neck and I put mine around her waist for support.

"Thanks," she said and kissed my cheek. I smiled and held the door open for her to go out. "Thank you, kind sir," She joked as we exited the bedroom. She stopped immediately when she caught view of the living room. "What is he doing here?" This would be interesting.

**This chapter wasn't so short. I decided to upload another chapter quickly because of the response I got the last time :-D. Keep it up like that and this story will be updated at least three times a week. Okay, but, band camp is starting so I may not be updating as much as you like and for that I am sorry :-(. Can we get 15 reviews for this chapter? If I get fifteen, I will put one of you guys in the story :-) Oh, and I will update like three or four chapters in one day :-) But that is only if I get 15 this chapter.**

**Kelsey **


	21. Chapter 21 Mitchie, No!

**Mitchie's Point of View**

"What is he doing here?" I asked Shane as Nate came into my view. I looked over at him, wanting to glare.

"Did you miss me?" I heard someone sneer in my ear. At first I thought it was Nate, so I shrunk a little behind Shane. "You know you can't hide from me, Mitchie. You try all the time but I always come back" The voice laughed as I winced. I didn't want to hear him. I wanted the voice to be out of my head for good.

"Shane," I whimpered as I buried my head in his back. I rocked slightly back and forth on my feet as I felt Shane tense. I knew that he was fully aware of what was happening.

"Who's this?" Jason asked Shane. I honestly didn't know that he was here, but at the moment, I didn't really care. I just wanted Nate to leave.

"That's Mitchie." I heard Nate whisper. I felt a tug on my sweatshirt and I jumped in response.

"Mitchie, will you play with me?" I heard Ameena ask me.

"You know that the best way to stop me is to get rid of him, right? After all, you only hear me when he is close. He already punched you in the face. Just think about what else he could do to you." The voice continued. The sad part about this was that I knew it was true.

"Not now, sweetie." I told her through clenched teeth. I didn't want her to be scared, but I also had to do this.

"Mitchie, not now. This won't help anything." Shane whispered in my ear. I felt a little at ease when he held me close to his chest, but not enough to stop what I had to do. I felt the fire flame in my eyes as I attempted to launch across the room to get him.

"Mitchie, I said I was sorry," Nate said helplessly as he back up. I felt Shane's arms hold me securely to his chest as he held me close and kissed my head a few times.

"Mitchie, please don't." Shane pleaded again. I knew that this was now a lost cause. "Jason, take Nate back to your cabin." Shane said as he struggled to keep me in place. Of course, I had my adrenaline pumping, so it felt as if I could lift a car.

"Why?" Jason asked completely confused. I heard Shane sigh and gasp as I broke free from his grasp. I launched forward, tackling Nate to the ground. I heard Nate's head hit the floor as he landed underneath me.

"Mitchie, no!" Shane yelled, but it was too late. I no longer could control myself around Nate.

**Sorry so short. This chapter is more of a filler chapter than anything. But, what is she going to do to Nate? Review and tell me what you think. Of and p.s. I didn't get 15 reviews, so no deal xP.**

**Follow me on Twitter for any questions :-) kelslynn3 is the name :-) **

**Kelsey**


	22. Chapter 22 I Don't Like Nate

**Mitchie's Point of View**

"That's it, Mitchie." The voice congratulated me. "He is the one who is trying to destroy you." I finally gave into the voice as I pulled my fist back. I released it and forced it back to Nate's face.

"Mitchie!" Shane screamed as Nate tried his best to cover his face. I look back for a split second before turning back to Nate. I pulled my arm back again for a second punch before I felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around me. "Mitchie, calm yourself before I get the shot." Shane warned in my ear.

"As long as he is still here, I will always be controlling your life." The voice made a good point. I struggled in Shane's grasp as I tried to go back over to Nate.

"Mitchie, I'm sorry," Nate said he eyes began to prickle with tears. I ignored anything in my mind telling me to feel sorry for him.

I felt something prick into my arm before I went completely numb.

**Shane's Point of View**

I hate how I was the one that always gave Mitchie her shot. I hated how she went limp in my arms. I kissed her forehead as I carried her gently back to the bed room.

"I'm sorry man." I told Nate when I saw him sitting on the couch with an ice pack on his face. He gave me a hard glare before turning it into a softer expression.

"She is still not over the fact that I punched her is she?" He chuckled a bit. But could you blame her? She suffers from schizophrenia and Nate punched her. I would want to get him back too.

"Give her some time. I will try and soften her up to the idea of talking to you." I promised as I thought of ways I could go about doing it.

"Hey thanks, man. I am going to go back to my cabin." Nate said before he left through the door. I sighed as I looked back into the room that held Mitchie's sleeping body. I felt bad that it usually came down to the medicine.

"Daddy?" Ameena called softly from the other room. I got up off of the couch and walked over to her. "I don't like Nate." She said in a certain tone. I chuckled at her serious face.

"And why is that?" I asked clearly amused. I mean she was three and just met him. Maybe she would need some time like Mitchie does.

"He made Mitchie upset." She said like it was obvious. I laughed at her expression before picking her up.

"He didn't mean too." I defended him.

"I don't care, I still don't like him." She said and stuck her nose in the air. I kissed her cheek as I walked quietly into Mitchie's room.

"You really like her, don't you?" I asked as I stared at Mitchie. I sat Ameena down and watched her walk over to Mitchie.

**Sorry for the short pointless chapter but I wanted to update before I had Band again. I won't be updating for a while now so this is my sorry. Tell me what you think :-) Enjoy**

**Kelsey **


	23. Chapter 23 Jason

**Shane's Point of View**

I carried the sleeping Ameena back to her bed. She fell asleep next to Mitchie just moments before. I loved how well Ameena and Mitchie got along without arguments. I guess it was as if she was telling me that it was okay for Mitchie to be in her life. I chuckled a bit when I remember what she had said about not liking Nate for the simple fact that Mitchie didn't.

"Daddy," I heard a small voice mumble from my arms. At first it scared me because I thought she was having a nightmare when I saw her eyes were still shut. I smiled in relief when I realized that there was no terror behind the word.

"What baby?" I whispered softly, knowing that she was still dreaming. I looked down at her and watched her mouth open and close slightly from her even breaths.

"I love you," She whispered before shifting herself around in my arms. I walked a little faster to the room so that I could lay her down. I used one hand to pull back the covers in my bed and laid her down gently. I stood over her and watched as she tossed slightly before settling down again.

"Good night, baby girl," I whispered into the room before I shut off the light and closed the door. I smiled to myself as I walked back into Mitchie's room to make sure she was still sleeping. I walked down the hallway and stopped in the living room. I sat on the couch just wondering what would have happened if Mitchie never was diagnosed.

I sat around for what seemed as a long time with I heard a door open. I looked up to see Jason looking at me, his eyes filled with sympathy. I knew that he immediately thought of Brad when he saw Mitchie. She had the same lost, fighting look in her eyes that Brad did.

"Jason…" I trailed off. I didn't exactly know how to console him this time. He always had a soft spot when it came to this sort of thing. Whenever he saw a child telling his parents about an imaginary friend, he would always tense. I hated when he had to live with this everyday. Jason always believed that it was his fault about Brad. He claims that he wasn't paying enough attention to his brother.

"Is it true?" He had a lost puppy dog look in his eyes. I felt bad for him when his face fell after I nodded.

"She's on medication, Jason," I tried to comfort him. "She's not going to end up like him." I reassured him. If there was anything I knew it was to never mention his name around Jason.

"I hope so," He started but was cut of by a loud bang followed by a thump. I looked at him and bolted straight to Mitchie's room. I almost fell to my knees when I registered what I saw.

**Sorry so short and crappy. I have been in this writing funk lately so this is the first time I have written this much in a while. I hope you like it. Review and tell me what you think if you love me :-) **

**Enjoy!**

**Kelsey**


	24. Chapter 24

**Shane's Point of View**

"Mitchie?" I said softly when I saw her laying there. At first I thought she was sleeping but I knew that this was much more serious than that. "Jason, go get Brown." I nearly shouted at him. I looked down at her stomach where the red stain was becoming much more prominent. I put my hand over her stomach as if it would mysteriously go away.

"Jason, please," I was becoming desperate. I knew where his thoughts were going but I needed him to stay focused. "Jason, we can help her. She doesn't have to end up like Brad!" I tried again to get him to stay focus. He nodded sullenly and then raced out the door.

"Come on, Mitch." I pleaded one more time. Right now, I didn't care that my hand was probably soaked in her blood, but right now I didn't care. I couldn't believe that I didn't follow my gut to go check on her again. I didn't understand how she got that gun in the first place.

I looked down at her face, noticing the slight satisfactory smile that painted her pained face. "I'm sorry," I whispered kissing her cheek. I knew that the chance of her surviving was about fifty-fifty right now. I knew that the best thing for her would be calling an ambulance right now. I pulled out my phone gently so that I didn't move her and dialed the number that we were told to memorize at a young age. After I reported the emergency, I stared at Mitchie and hoped that everything would be okay.

"Shane, what's all the commotion?" Uncle Brown came in, sleepily rubbing his eyes. I shifted my gaze in hopes that he would notice.

"See for yourself," I muttered as I watched as his face turned from sleepy to on of alarm.

"What happened?" He said as he panicked. He had no idea what to do. "Did you call for an ambulance?" He rushed out when he saw her stomach.

"I did right before you came." I said wanting to stay calm for him. "Go get Connie," I ordered. I knew that him going to get her would be better than what he was doing now. He nodded and left, leaving Jason, Mitchie, and me in the room.

"Why?" Jason asked when he found his voice again. I shrugged my shoulders. I remembered the conversation that we just had. I felt back that seconds before we found her I told him that she was different. I told him that she would never go to this.

"I'm sorry, Jason…" I was cut off when the paramedics arrived. I watched helplessly as they toke Mitchie from my grasp and loaded her carefully onto a stretcher. Due to her condition, it was not required that a legal parent or guardian rode with her, so I hoped in, telling them that I knew what happened.

"She has paranoia schizophrenia," I explained and launched the full story up until when I found her. They nodded and asked a few questions, but other than that, they kept quiet and listen to the rest.

The ride to the hospital seemed like it was miles away. I would squeeze her hand every few seconds and whisper that everything would be okay in the end. As soon as they unloaded her, I was told that I would have to wait out in the waiting room for further information.

"This is taking forever," I exclaimed, getting angry. We had been waiting for what seemed like days.

"Shane, it's only been eight hours. Give it time." Jason said in his attempt to comfort me. I sighed and rolled my eyes knowing that he was right. I had to give it time before I jumped to conclusions.

"Mitchie Torres?" A man with white hair came through the doors. We all stood up and waited to hear the news. "The odds are against her. If she somehow makes it through the next 24 hours then her odds of survival will increase tremendously. I'm sorry." He said before giving us the room information. I sighed, looking out the window. Why would Mitchie do that? I thought she was finally getting better. I thought she wasn't like the rest schizophrenic.

"Can I go talk to her?" I heard Jason say. "I think it's time that I set some things straight." I was slightly concerned, but I nodded anyway, what's the worst that could happen?

**Jason's Point of View**

"Mitchie," I said as I slowly crept the door open. I gasped at the sight.

**I'm going to revisit this story and finish it correctly! I hope you'll like it :) any other suggestions that you'd like to see, I will gladly try to work it :)**

**-Kelsey**


	25. Chapter 25

**Jason's Point of View**

"Mitchie," I said as I slowly crept the door open. I gasped at the sight. There she was, hooked on about twenty different machines lying lifeless on the bed. "Why would you do this?" I whispered to her. I couldn't believe the amount of pain and torture I saw when she looked over at me.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," She whispered back. I knew at that moment she was just as tortured as my brother had been the day he died. "They just keep telling me things, things I couldn't escape from." Tears welled in her eyes as she lightly tapped on her head. "They said it would be over." The tears spilled over onto her cheeks.

"Don't worry about it," I tried to shrug it off, but come on, she had shot herself. I knew that she was just too upset to think straightly at the moment. "How about I go get Shane?" I asked her gently. I knew in her eyes that there was something that needed to be said. That something inside her was eating at her. "What is it?" I asked. I looked over to see her hiding her face.

"I can't do this." She said more to herself than to me, but I still answered her anyway.

"Do what?" I timidly went a little closer to her.

"This, everything, Shane," She breathed so quietly that if any noise from the outside world would have masked her voice. I looked at her patiently waiting for her to continue. "Will you do me a favor?" She looked at me with true guilt plastered on her face. "Tell him I don't love him. Tell him that I didn't make it. Tell him anything that doesn't bring him in this room. I won't be able to do it if I see him again." The tears were gushing down her cheeks.

"Why?" I couldn't bring myself to say anymore. I couldn't hurt him like that. I couldn't tell him anything that I ultimately knew would crush him. Mitchie was his life and he couldn't or wouldn't live without her.

**Shane's Point of View**

I was honestly a little shocked when Jason asked to talk to Mitchie, but I figure it was because he needed to make sure she was okay. He needed to make sure she wasn't like his brother. Nevertheless I let him go in first. I figured why not eat a little something before going in and spending my entire day with her.

"Excuse me, Miss, where re the vending machines?" I asked the front desk clerk. She pointed to the hallway behind the dividing wall. I smiled politely at her. I went to walk away before a nervous Jason came running out.

"Dude, what's your problem?" I asked and after he spilled everything, I immediately wanted him to take everything back.

**What will Jason say? Sorry it's taking me forever, I just haven't had a lot of time **


End file.
